Akali X Katarina
by beakerboi66
Summary: This is a story about two wonderful girls falling in love with each other. It gets pretty sticky.


The crowd cheered as Katarina's father was given his medal upon the stage in the middle of Noxus town square. His successful ambush of the Valoran army made it possible for Noxus to have a much bigger network of scouts that could spot opposing forces in Runeterra. He gave a grand speech, whilst Katarina clapped her hands for him whenever it was prompted, smiling and being proud of her father. But as he spoke, a faint, almost imperceivable shadow approached behind him on the stage. It was in that moment that Katarina yelled out to her father a warning to save his life, but to no avail. A blade had struck his neck out of the shadow, and he gagged on blood before his body slammed against the wooden floor.

The crowd became hysterical, searching frantically for the perpetrator of the crime, but it was as if a ghost had impaled his neck and then vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Katarina leapt from where she stood and landed on the stage, crouching down to her father's side. It was difficult for her to watch as he choked up more blood, getting bright red spots all over the wood. She had an intense ferocity in her eyes, and got up. She accepted her father's death, and moved to the next step in her mind, which was to catch the murderer and slay them.

Katarina needed a way to follow the killer, otherwise the story would be over prematurely, and she wanted to see it told through to the very end. So, the author gave her a temporarily enhanced sense of smell since she already got a kitty kat katarina skin anyway. Katarina picked up the scent immediately, and she even knew who it was: Akali. She jumped to the nearest rooftop, and started shunpo'ing across rooftops in the direction of the scent. Akali had run into a nearby forest that was on the edge of Noxus city, so Katarina followed her inside, realizing she was getting close to the end of the scent trail faster than she anticipated. Before she realized it was a trap, a shadow descended behind her and she could feel the air around her neck being cut like silk as the blade came close.

Katarina's eyes widened, and just as the blade touched her, she managed to shunpo away to a nearby tree log. She raised one hand to her neck, and felt a little bit of liquid on it. She also realized that her temporary enhanced sense of smell had expired.

Katarina: "You murdered my father... And here, you draw my blood..."

A shadowy movement raced to the top of a short tree facing Katarina, and it was thus Akali revealed herself. Coming out of the shadow, Akali was there, in the flesh.

Akali: "He murdered himself when he upset the balance. The balance WILL be preserved, even if that means I have to silence you as well, Katarina."

Akali watched her opponent with intense focus. Even from such a distance, she could feel her rival's movements as if they were right beside her. Her grip of her Twin Kama was strict, and she was wearing her official Kinkou uniform. Katarina stood and laughed.

Katarina: "Ahaha! You think you have a chance at killing me? I'm going to END you! You bratty ninja! We'll see whose all high and mighty when you've got daggers through your eyes!"

Katarina swiftly launched several daggers in succession at Akali, but Akali leapt off the tree as if she predicted the attack, and was once more out of sight. Katarina nervously prepared to strike at wherever the next shadow would appear. She wobbled backwards until her back hit against a very large tree. She looked everywhere, searching for a clue or a hint at Akali's movements in the forest. She pressed her weight firmly into the ground with her legs, ready to spring in whatever direction necessary.

Just when Katarina thought she couldn't get any more nervous, she felt a difference in the weight of the tree against her back. It began crushing her as it fell on her, and she realized Akali had thrown a Kama into it to make it fall on her. Katarina's slim and nimble body managed to slip out of the falling tree's path, and she landed safely in a pile of dead leaves on the ground. Sensing more danger, Katarina jumped forward to evade another shadowy strike from behind by Akali. Katarina jumped into the air and grabbed daggers from their holsters, throwing them as hard as she could at the shadow, but the shadow moved elegantly away and it arrived behind Katarina before she even landed back on the ground. Knowing she had no time to shunpo or even duck, Katarina desperately grabbed a dagger and thrusted it upwards into the air, where it collided with Akali's Kama.

The collided blades stuck together, and Akali's shadow faded. Katarina grinned and headbutted Akali very hard, knocking her back and off her feet into the ground. The wincing Akali threw down her twilight shroud, giving her complete invisibility.

Katarina: "You seriously gonna be this annoying? Fine then!"

Katarina engaged herself into death lotus, with unremarkable speed, her daggers whipped off her belt in all directions. She heard a cry of pain and immediately stopped spinning her death lotus to see where the dagger had struck her rival.

Akali: "Predictable."

Katarina: "What?!"

Akali: "I faked a cry of pain to see if that would make you stop. Apparently, you are both an upset and an embarrasment to the balance. I'll kill you in a painless manner as a show of mercy. Furthermore, I implore you to surrender, as your resistance is futile. If you want, I can bring you in to the academy for a more proper execution than here."

Katarina: "BRAT! You talked for so long that my death lotus is back up!"

Akali: "What?! Cooldown reduction?"

Katarina: "Right you are, now die!"

Katarina spun into death lotus again, launching daggers everywhere. After she stopped spinning, she noticed Akali's twilight shroud was gone, but Akali was still missing. Akali had taken cover behind a tree to avoid the swarm of daggers. She breathed deeply several times to obtain a complete calm, and then sprinted up the tree until she flew off the peak branch, diving down towards her foe.

Katarina was on guard, but she did not anticipate Akali's shadow dance to be coming toward her so fast. In the next instant, Akali's foot made an electrifying connection with the side of Katarina's face, and her body was shot into the dirt by the force of the impact. Without hesitation, Akali threw her Kama at Katarina, who meekly knocked it away with a skillfully timed shoulder block against the handle of the Kama, but Katarina was still marked regardless, and Akali moved in for a blow.

Katarina jumped back, but Akali was too fast for her, so she shunpo'd behind Akali for a desperate strike. But before Katarina could strike Akali, Akali had already crescent slashed Katarina. The crescent slash ripped through Katarina's tight leather outfit and some of the flesh underneath. Thrown off balance, Katarina's dagger stilled plunged downward but it missed Akali's neck and hit her shoulder. Akali cried out in pain, but with her usable arm she struck Katarina across the chest, consuming the mark, and causing the Kama's floating above her head to fly down and rip across her arms and legs as well as her back, chest, and head.

Katarina: "Aaaahahhhhhhh!"

Katarina's wounds were widespread, but none of them very severe. However, Akali's shoulder wound was deep, and she was staggering away from Katarina, greatly concerned. Katarina's vision was muddy, but she soon realized that Akali had become vulnerable. She pulled her strength and leapt into the air, landing on the back of her opponent and crushing them into the ground.

Katarina: "Stupid ninja! You're dead!"

Akali grumbled underneath the weight of Katarina sitting on top of her, and managed to cast her twilight shroud, before slipping away from Katarina who was suddenly startled by the funny fuzzy feeling she got whilst inside the shroud.

Katarina: "Oh, no you don't!"

Katarina spotted Akali escaping after leaving the shrouded zone, and quickly did a shunpo in front of her, and then punched her square in the face, breaking her nose with a loud crack.

Akali: "aahh oww!"

Smirking, Katarina round-house kicked Akali in the side, breaking two ribs in half with a crunch.

Akali: "AAAAAAAH OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Akali was electrified in pain, and her knees reactively buckled, causing her to fall on them. She fell forward and put one hand on the ground to keep herself from falling any lower.

Blood and sweat dripped off Katarina's smooth, long hair, hitting the ground and soaking into it like rain. Her entire body was blood-covered, her leather outfit was partially shredded. She felt safe now that Akali was no longer able to stand, and her sense of pain began to come back as the adrenaline rush stopped working in her body. She stared back at the fallen Akali, and briskly tugged a dagger out of its holster. She bent down low and placed her hands on her knees, smirking.

Katarina grabbed Akali's pony-tailed hair and tugged upwards. She had been silently bawling, her face full of tear-lines.

Katarina: "My, my… Your throat looks nice and ripe for a dagger. Remember what you did to my father? Payback's a bitch, eh?"

Akali: "WAIT!"

Akali blurted out through her sobs and slobber.

Katarina: "I understand, you've got some last words, or last wishes or whatever. You can spit them out right before I kill you."

Katarina raised the fresh dagger up to position against Akali's throat. She tightened her grip on the pony-tail and pushed the dagger hard against her neck, making a shallow cut.

Katarina: "Well? Spit it out, whatever it is. But if you have relatives that are like a thousand miles away, I am NOT delivering them a stupid letter. I hate those requests. Understand?!"

Akali: "Waittt! Don't…Don't…Don't do it…Please…"

Katarina: "What is this shit? If you captured me alive, I'd be executed by your academy friends, remember? This is just fair play."

Akali: "I don't wanna…. Diiiiiiiieeee! I don't.. I don't wanna diiiiiii"

Akali's sobs grew much more intense, and sensible words could no longer be heard from her mouth full of slobber.

Katarina: "Well, aren't you amusing. I think instead of slitting your throat, I'll kill you slowly. You just seem like a ball of fun now that I think about it."

Katarina dragged the weeping Akali across the ground by her arms to a nearby fallen tree.

Katarina: "This log looks good."

Akali: "Good … For… What?"

Giving no response, Katarina dragged Akali closer to the log and plopped her down in front of it. She took out 2 fresh daggers, and grabbed Akali's arms, moving them close to the log.

Akali: "What are you doing?!"

Katarina: "Since you are begging for your life, I'm going to hurt you until you beg for death instead."

Akali: "What?! Please, don't!"

Katarina forced Akali's left hand on top of the log, and then she lunged down with a dagger. The dagger split open Akali's hand, breaking some bones and causing blood to start spurting. The bones connecting from the wrist to the knuckle did not have much space inbetween them, and thus, the dagger forcibly pushed them apart, splitting Akali's knuckles away from each other.

Akali: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAH AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Akali screamed as Katarina started hammering down on the dagger, pushing it deeper inside her hand, until it eventually poked out the other side, and into the log. Katarina pressed all her weight into the dagger to penetrate the log. It quickly became firmly cemented inside the log through Akali's hand. Blood pooled all around on Akali's hand and wrist, flowing and spurting out of the wound.

Katarina: "I'm going to do your right hand now, okay?"

Akali: "NO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE DON'T! PLEEASE!"

Akali screamed through her tears as Katarina started working a dagger through her right hand against the log. Katarina smiled as Akali's screams became louder. She pressed her weight into the dagger again, and it sunk into the log, firmly holding Akali's hand in place.

Katarina: "Want me to kill you yet?"

Akali: "Nooooo I don't wanna DIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Katarina: "If you never beg for your death, you will simply die from blood loss while I continue hurting you. It's your choice, you silly little ninja."

Katarina took out another fresh dagger from her holster and ran it along Akali's back like a brush. She wholesomely examined her prey, momentarily paying little attention to its constant pleading cries. She ripped off Akali's top and threw it aside, exposing her entire back. Katarina payed extra attention to the spinal cord visibly running down her elegantly curved back. She ran the blade along it, occasionally pressing down very hard to see what new sound would come out of her victim.

Katarina held the dagger back for a moment, and then whipped Akali's back with it in a flash. A long bloody gash formed, and she screamed loudly. Katarina whipped her with the dagger several more times, creating a ton of bloody gashes all over her back. They bled all over, her entire back shining a bright red. Akali yelped, being struck again.

Akali: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AHUUUUAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katarina: "Yes, that's right, scream!"

Katarina brought the dagger down across her back again with more force, creating a very deep and dark, bloody gash in the middle of her back.

Akali: "AAAAAHOOOOWOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Katarina: "LOUDER!"

Katarina thrust the dagger down into Akali's side directly where her ribs were broken. She could feel the blade's impact with the broken bones inside her body from her tight grip on the dagger. The noise that came from Akali's throat as a result was so loud and high-pitched that she dropped the dagger and covered her ears. Katarina's ears were still ringing after a few moments, but she opened her eyes and let go of her ears regardless. She noticed Akali had become silent.

Katarina: "Akali? What's wrong? Don't feel like talking anymore?"

Akali: "Ah….Uh…Eh….Ah…"

Katarina: "Oh, I get it, you must have lost your voice from that. Wow, impressive!"

Katarina grinned and stood up. She walked around Akali and started kicking her in her left side. She pointed her toes upward, and made sure the sole was smashing against Akali's ribs. After a while of kicking, Katarina felt the ribs on that side of her body break too. She smiled, but then frowned. Akali was motionless.

Katarina: "Akali? Move. Speak. I know you're not dead yet."

Akali lay motionless and silent, bleeding out of her penetrated hands and gashed back, and her cracked open side and shoulder. Katarina hopped over the log and got down on the ground to see Akali's face. She was silently bawling again, her face full of tears and slobber.

Katarina: "Look at me… Hey. I said, look at me."

Akali's head remained against the ground. Katarina promptly picked it up by the pony-tail and Akali's eyes met her own.

Katarina: "Do you want me to kill you now? I think you've had enough of this."

Akali: "…Please…No…Please…I don't…Want…To die…"

Katarina: "So then, you haven't had enough. Interesting."

Akali: "No…Please…Don't…"

Katarina: "I think it's time to get creative, huh?"

Akali: "Please…No…"

Akali proceeded to bawl as Katarina got up and smiled whilst looking down at Akali's wounds. She walked back to the other side of the log, and took out another fresh dagger off her belt. She got low to the ground and pulled Akali's pants off.

Katarina: "What a cute body you have!"

Katarina raised her dagger into the air and then got up close against Akali's thigh. She stared at Akali's tight pussy and asshole with intense desire, and then she pressed the tip of the blade up against Akali's pussy lips. Realizing what was happening, Akali became hysterical, ignoring the pain it caused her to move, and she started flopping as hard as she could. She tried to lift her arms and lift the daggers out of the log, but they were too firmly lodged in and she didn't have the strength to break them out. She screamed, yelling nonsensical phrases.

Katarina: "Akali…You chose more pain, and what better place than your little pleasure spots, right sweety?"

Katarina forced the dagger into Akali's pussy, watching as hot blood came pouring out immediately after the insertion. She pumped it in and out of Akali's pussy, cutting deeper with each thrust, until Akali's pussy was completely ripped apart, with blood gushing out all over Katarina's hand.

Katarina: "Hold still! I'm not done!"

Katarina took out an extra sharp dagger and pressed its blade into Akali's butthole. She used all of her strength to rip through Akali's tight ass with the dagger, until it was completely in. Akali screamed hysterically as her blood and shit poured out of her butt being cut in half.

Katarina: "Oh my…This is a mess."

Katarina pumped the dagger fast and hard, until she got bored, and proceeded to stick her entire fist and arm inside Akali's butthole. She waved the dagger around inside, cutting organs and sawing bones, until eventually she let go of the dagger, and pulled out her arm.

Katarina: "Akali, I have a surprise for you…"

Akali: "Ah…Uh…Ah…Ah…"

Katarina: "Oh, I get it, you're in shock right now. That's okay, because I think you can still comprehend my words, right? How about I let you live, you silly little ninja? But if you want me to let you live, you will have to do something."

Akali's body was still being electrocuted from the shock, but her eyes met with Katarina's, and she understood what was being asked of her.

Katarina: "I'm gonna get close to you like this, and you have to lick!"

Katarina ripped the shredded leather outfit off her thighs and crouched closer to Akali, who started licking her pussy.

Katarina: "Keep going, and don't you dare stop!"

Akali: "Uhn…Uhm…Mm…"

Akali's tongue licked Katarina's pussy thoroughly, and Katarina moaned again and again. Katarina began to press herself into Akali's face, moaning loudly.

Katarina: "Good slut, yes, lick, keep doing it, mm"

The bleeding-to-death Akali kept licking Katarina, because she knew from the words that were spoken to her, it would save her life.

Katarina: "Mmmm! Yes! Aah!"

Katarina's hips started instinctively thrusting against Akali's mouth, who swallowed every drop of Katarina's pussy juice. Katarina grabbed Akali's head and held it against her as she moaned loudly from Akali's tongue in her pussy.

Katarina: "aaah! AAaaaah! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Katarina's pussy came all into Akali's mouth and Akali even still continued to lick her pussy.

Katarina: "my good… slut…"

Katarina backed away and threw a dagger into Akali's head, which went straight into her brain and ended her life.

 _What have I done?_


End file.
